


A Soft Snowbaz OneShot

by YourFavLocalMeme



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bad Puns, First Love, M/M, Snow, Winter, baz calling simon snow, simon is a dork, soft, they're in love, we want a carry on sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavLocalMeme/pseuds/YourFavLocalMeme
Summary: That one time I wrote a Snowbaz one shot and I couldn't survive and I just sort of cried and I also really want the Carry On sequel so we can get them saying "I love you" for the first time because we know it would be Simon who says it first. Also known as Simon and Baz are walking in the snow during the winter time and Simon makes a god-awful joke and Baz rolls his eyes but then they tease each other and say I love you for the first time. Penny is the captain of Snowbaz thanks for listening.





	A Soft Snowbaz OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first AO3 story and my first Snowbaz one shot. I just wanted to say first of all credits to Rainbow Rowell for the characters and also thank you to the queen Rainbow for writing the amazing book Carry On (if you haven't read it, please do, it's amazing) and changing my life forever by introducing me to Snowbaz. Also, I apologize if this is cheesy (I've been really emotional all night) or if it's too short for you. Thanks for reading and also comments and shares are appreciated! Anyway, carry on [Simon].

Simon Snow loved this time of year. Afterall, it was the most romantic time of the year and he was a sap as well as a hopeless romantic. It wasn't just that, though. There was also the fact that this was the time that snow started falling from the sky in flurries, and his last named happened to be Snow, causing his boyfriend, Baz to also call him Snow, causing endless jokes.  
He grinned, walking in the snow, his feet buried deep, his fingers intertwined with Baz's. "Technically, if we're walking in snow, aren't we walking in me?"  
Baz rolled his eyes. "You're a bloody idiot, Snow."  
"But I'm your idiot."  
"A cheesy idiot, as well."  
"You love me."  
"Actually, I hate you. I assumed you would have gotten that message after years of me tormenting you."  
"I don't think tormenting is the right word." Simon poked his chest, giggling. "Admit it, you love me."  
"I was trying to maintain my evil, stone-cold reputation, and here you, Simon Snow, are, trying to turn me into a pile of mush." Baz blushed, something Simon hadn't ever seen him do. And he had seen a lot from Baz that surprised him, so that was saying a lot.  
"Just give in and admit it: you, Baz Pitch, love me, Simon Snow." Simon grinned as Baz sighed.  
"Fine. I love you." He mutters, full on blushing now.  
"What did you say? I can't hear you." Simon put a hand to his ear.  
Baz knew full well the git had heard him, but repeated what he had said anyway, this time louder. "I love you, Simon Snow."  
This was their second Christmas together and it was almost a year since they'd shared their first kiss in that forest, when Baz had a mental breakdown and came close to ending his life.  
They had both always known they'd loved each other and that their feelings were mutual, but it had never been something they discussed together. Simon had told Penny he loved Baz, and Baz had told Penny as well, as she was the one they both went to to gush about each other, but they had never told each other.  
"I love you too," Simon grinned slyly and Baz pushed his curls back like he had last year. There had been a time when Baz had thought he'd never get to touch that glorious hair. He had never imagined that one day he'd be touching it on a daily basis. Sometimes Baz thought he was living a dream, a dream in which he always woke up with Simon laying next to him, his head on his chest, his curls messy from Baz running his hands through them.

Baz turned to Simon, their fingers still intertwined and kissed him gently. When he pulled away breathlessly (because somehow, a year later, Simon still took his breath away) he tried to hide the smile that he felt was eating up his entire face. "You know, the first time we kissed, I thought we were going to die. And in that moment, I was like, 'hey, maybe this isn't such a bad way to go out, kissing Simon Snow.' And I think one day we will die, and we'll die knowing that we loved each other. It doesn't matter what happens in the future, we'll still know."  
"Who knew you could be such a sap?" Simon rasied his eyebrows, laughing. If Baz could, he would listen to that laugh for the rest of his life, and Simon knew it.  
"You tell anyone and I will not hesitate to murder you in cold blood, Snow."  
"You can not ask that of me. Penny has been waiting for this moment since she realized we were together. She is the captain of this ship."  
"You are such a dork. You're literally the biggest dork I know."  
"But I'm your dork. And you love me." Simon grinned, proud of the fact that Basilton Pitch loved HIM.  
They kissed again and in between kisses they told each other they loved each other and they smiled at each other and played with each others' hair. They kissed the whole way home. And when they got home, they both called Penny to tell her what had occurred that day.


End file.
